


Losing Herself

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Luba tries her best to help Dianne.Set post the last episode.





	Losing Herself

“Di…”

Luba called the woman’s name even as she pushed through the crowd to Dianne, reaching for the woman and holding her tightly as the woman sobbed into her neck, stroking her fire-red hair gently. 

“Shhh, shhh, I’m here.”

She spoke softly, gently leading Dianne away from the group to wash her face and change, her touch light as she helped Dianne undress, change clothes, let down her hair. She had felt the girl’s heart break from across the room, helpless to reach her until now. 

Now she waited, watched with a soft smile as Dev and Dianne finished their piece to camera and held out a hand to Dianne, deliberately letting her accent grow heavier. 

“Come on babygirl, let’s go home…”

Dianne had agreed, walking away with Luba, feeling a small, weak, smile pull at her lips. She would be okay, one day.


End file.
